1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing method, a printing device, a printed material and a molded article.
2. Related Art
For a display panel that is a display unit of a speedometer as an internal component of an automobile, for example, there are items known to have a substrate and a printed layer printed using ink on the substrate (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-343260). As the ink used for internal components of an automobile, typically, items with relatively high stretchability during curing are used. One reason for this is because the automobile interior temperature can reach 50° C. or greater in the hot sun in the middle of summer.
However, when forming a printing layer using only high stretchability inks, when, for example, machine processing such as drawing, stamping or the like is implemented on a display panel, there was the problem of cracking or peeling occurring on the printing layer, so the display panel became unusable, in other words, it became a defective item.